Young Love
by JacobHasManTitties
Summary: This will be the story of Bella and Edward at the age of 7, after meeting during an easter egg hunt. And hey, now little Edward can hold Bella's haand while she's being stitched up : All Human.
1. EPOV: Easter Eggs

**A/N: Okay, so I really like the fanfics of human Bella & Edward meeting as little kids. I had an idea and I had to write it down, and here it is. In this story, they are about seven years old, and let's just say that Charlie and Renee are still married but were just separated & now Bella and Renee moved to Forks with Charlie.**

**Disclaimer: No, I am not Stephenie Meyer in disguise. Just a ninja.**

* * *

EPOV

I could feel the subtle warmth from the sun radiating on my skin. The slight breeze was cool, and it ruffled through my already messy hair. The clouds had vacated the sky to leave a vibrant blue stretching from one side to the other. The weather was perfect for a spring day; incredibly uncommon for a rainy town like Forks.

It was Easter again, the time for receiving chocolate. Like the previous few years I had been living here, I would be participating in an Easter egg hunt that was held at the local park. Though, in the years before, the event had had to be moved indoors due to the rain. I don't know why the park even had play equipment; it was always out of use, constantly wet.

I held my mother, Esme's hand as we approached the starting place, Alice on the other side bouncing happily. All the kids in Forks around my age were there, yet there wasn't a very large number of people. I saw Mike talking excitedly to his friends, and as he noticed me he walked over.

"I'm going to beat you this year, Cullen," he said with a smirk. He often enjoyed competing with me, whether socially or in sports. In this case, he was going to try to get more chocolate than me.

"Unlikely..." I murmured while looking at my feet. I was really good at the Easter egg hunt; I had excellent vision and I could run faster than most of the other kids. But unlike Mike, I didn't see any reason to boast about my talents.

"Edward's gonna win!" Alice piped in. She had a tendency of guessing the outcomes of whatever she could, and she was normally right. Her words gave me confidence, so I then looked up and walked away, with her trailing behind me.

We were all handed small bags in which to put our chocolate eggs when we found them. Easy enough. With that, we all ran in opposite directions. I quickly found several eggs; under benches, on tree branches and on top of the swings. There were so many of them scattered around the park.

As I continued running about searching for chocolate, I was distracted by an unfamiliar girl's hair some ten metres in front of me. I slowed to a walk as I watched her running. She must have seen some eggs because she had her arms stretched out in front of her, as if to grab something she had not yet reached. A smile was visible on her face, making dimples in her cheeks. Her glossy brown hair was tied into pigtails at either side of her head by ribbons.

For some reason, I suddenly had the urge to reach out and stroke her hair. Then out of nowhere, she suddenly tripped. A few eggs spilled out of her bag. She didn't have very many, but I was willing to share.

I hurried over to her and offered my hand to help her up. From the corner of my eye I saw Jessica pick up some eggs that the girl must have been running towards. The girl looked disappointed, but accepted my hand for support.

"Thanks," she mumbled as a blush rose on her cheeks. She picked up the few eggs she had and replaced them in the bag.

"Looks like someone beat you to them; you can have some of mine." I grabbed a small handful from my own bag and pushed them towards her. She eyed them and cautiously responded.

"No, it's fine, they're yours..."

"Don't worry, I have heaps. Really, just take them," I added with a smile. She reluctantly took them. "I'm Edward, by the way."

"Bella," she responded, gesturing towards herself.

"Did you just move here? I haven't seen you before."

"Yup, and I'm here to stay." She smiled brightly. It was a good thing she's here to stay, because I felt like I wanted to spend a lot more time with her and become her friend. There was something about her that was attracting me towards her, almost like a magnetic force.

I looked into her brown eyes and as she stared back, I saw shyness. Her face was beautiful and it felt as though I could stare at it forever. I noticed a long piece of grass in her hair, so I moved my hand to brush it away. I could smell her scent from our proximity. It was a lovely scent, so I inhaled it deeply.

The chocolate didn't matter anymore.

Just then, Alice made her presence known as she broke the silence. "Hi, I'm Alice," she stated happily.

"I'm Bella," she said once again.

"We're going to be great friends!" Alice exclaimed. Bella smiled in response, with a look of relief on her face.

"I'm looking forward to it then," she responded in a serious tone. And I could tell she meant it.

"So, shall we go back now?" Alice asked. Her gaze flew back and forwards between mine and Bella's faces. I shrugged and grabbed Bella's hand, leading her back towards the parents of various kids.

My mother was busy chatting with a woman I had not seen before. It might have been Bella's mum. As the three of us reached them, they broke away from their conversation. Both pairs of eyes accessed Bella and I, her hand in mine. They exchanged a look of pleasure, though I don't know what the big deal was.

Mike came over once again, this time accompanied by Tyler.

"So, how many d'you get?" he asked me.

"Who cares?" I replied.

"You scared you lost?"

"I really don't care, you 'win.'" I really couldn't be bothered spending time talking to Mike when I was so focused on the new friend I had made.

A look of pride spread across Mike's face, but as his eyes flickered to Bella it quickly diminished. Tyler also became aware of her, and his mouth turned up into a mischievous grin.

"Another challenge for you..." I heard him whisper to Mike. The hand in mine flinched as Mike nodded in agreement.

Alice pushed them a few metres away. She may have been small, but she was quite strong. Once she thought she was out of our hearing range, she spoke to them.

"You can't steal Bella from us. Friendship is not a game! Why don't you find your own friends? We found her first, so she's OUR friend," she said in a hurried manner. This, however, did not appear to discourage them. In fact, it did the opposite. They now looked more determined.

They couldn't steal Bella from us, as Alice said. That would be terrible! I only just met her, but it felt like she was already a good friend.

"Mike's an idiot, please don't be his friend. Whatever he says in attempt to make you his friend will be a lie or something..." I had to make sure she would be MY friend.

"If you and Alice are my friends, I have no desire to be Mike's." Relief. That was a good enough answer for me, at least for now. Perfect weather, perfect day.


	2. BPOV: Dream

**A/N: Ah, writing this they really don't sound like seven year olds. But if I wrote it how seven year olds think it would be really badly written. Actually, nevermind, I don't even remember how seven year olds think.**

**Disclaimer: Hi welcome to my story on FANfiction**

* * *

Chapter 2

BPOV

Maybe Forks wouldn't be so bad. I had thought the rain would constantly ruin my plans, but this day had proved me wrong. Maybe I could still go to the park, still go for walks. Maybe the wet wouldn't matter so much. I already had friends! And they were so nice.

I remembered the chocolates Edward had so generously given me and retrieved them from the bag. Knowing that someone had willingly given them up - so I could have them -, somehow made them taste sweeter.

Ah, Edward. When he had reached out to help me up, it made butterflies flip in my stomach. The ones I usually get from swinging on the swings at the park, or the ones from riding a rollercoaster. They normally told me I was having fun.

Then, in the first instant his skin touched mine, a strange feeling spread throughout my body from head to toe. It made me feel... safe.

He wasn't like other boys.

As we were standing there in silence, I took in his features. His striking green eyes. It had taken a lot of effort just to pull my gaze from his eyes and see the rest of him. He had messy bronze hair lightly falling across his forehead, shining with a red undertone in the sun.

He'd been so close. For such a long moment. And he didn't once poke his tongue out at me like other boys would.

Renee came into my room, interrupting my train of thoughts.

"Have you brushed your teeth?" she asked.

I nodded in reply and she continued to my bed where I was. She gently tucked me into bed.

"Tell me a story!" I demanded joyfully.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young princess," she began. "She had a mommy and daddy that loved her very much, but she was still very sad."

"I don't like this story." My eyelids were drooping.

"She moved to a new castle," she continued. "It was smaller and there were less people, but it was better than she expected it to be because she met a prince. They fell in love and lived happily ever after," she said, smiling proudly at me.

"That's better," I mumbled, on the verge of sleep.

And with that, Renee kissed my forehead and exited my room, closing the door behind her. I could see the light spilling from underneath the door and I watched as the footsteps disappeared.

As I thought of the day ahead of me, I smiled and closed my eyes, drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

Edward, Alice and I were lying on the grass outside, looking up at the bright sky. This must be a dream; two sunny days in a row at Forks would be unlikely. I watched as the white fluffy white clouds floated through the blue sky.

"I see a dragon, look!" came Alice's high pitched voice from beside me. I looked up to where she was pointing and saw the a strange-looking head in the clouds. There was another small cloud coming out from what looked like it's mouth; fire.

"Hey, what about over there? It looks like a pizza, yum," said Edward from the other side of me. "That's the pepperoni!"

I couldn't see anything that looked remotely like a pizza.

"Nah, that's just 'cause you're hungry!" I replied. Then, as if on cue, his stomach suddenly grumbled.

The three of us started laughing in synchronisation, which made us laugh even harder. I could feel the tears springing to my eyes.

It was nice, lying on the ground gazing at the beautiful sky, laughing with my new friends with not a care in the world. The sound was soothing to my ears.

The laughter slowly died down, as we continued to find random objects floating in the sky. It was getting dark.

New colours joined the sky. Shades of oranges mixed with pink found their way onto the horizon. The trees in the forest by my house blended to form a silhouette.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I sighed happily.

"Not as beautiful as you," answered Edward. My heart seemed to fly inside my chest as the blood rushed to my face. I glanced over to him, his teeth shining in the faint light, showing from a wide grin.

And then I woke up.

The dim morning light had lightened my room. Grey clouds covered the sky, and they were continuously dispelling little droplets of water. The rain was pounding lightly against my window. I closed my eyes and tried to fall back to sleep, but to no avail.

Throwing back the cover, I felt the chilly air on my skin. I walked over to the door and quietly opened it. No one else was awake.

I continued through the door and carefully replaced it. I crept through the hallway and through to my parents' room. There they were, lying there asleep. Charlie was breathing heavily, snoring. They looked so peaceful.

I carefully stepped onto the middle of the bed - in between them - and lay down. I snuggled under the covers where I could feel their warmth.

Warmth, despite the almost endless rain that was still falling. Once again I found my eyelids drooping; it was impossible not to fall back to sleep in this comfort. Even before entering sleep, I was eager to wake up.

* * *

**Well, nothing really happens in this chapter but I couldn't just skip the night, so yeah. Review? (L)**


	3. EPOV: Alice's Slave

**Check out my notes story, it's stupid but funny (well I think so anyway)**

**Disclaimer: I think you all know what's meant to go here.**

* * *

Chapter 3  
EPOV

I awoke to another day of the spring break. But this wasn't JUST another day. The rain had returned, yet there was something different about the feeling in the air.

I could hear the creaking of the floorboards as someone walked up the stairs and towards my room. Just outside, the footsteps halted. But then the doorknob twisted and in came Alice.

"Good, you're up!" she said, as she bounced on the end of my bed.

Ugh. I rolled over and pulled my pillow of my head. But I wasn't going to get away that easy.

She practically ripped the covers off of my bed and dragged me out. I reluctantly left my room, after a longing glance at my warm and now-messy bed.

"Breakfast!" called Esme's voice from the kitchen. I was immediately grateful, though I wasn't really hungry; if it delayed whatever I was going to get from Alice, it was worth it. I made my way to the dining table where pancakes were laid out for us on plates with syrup. Alongside, there was an empty but dirty plate – Emmett must have already eaten.

I sat, as did Alice. Hesitantly I picked up some of a pancake with my fork and pushed it into my mouth. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Alice eating happily and at a normal pace. **(A/N: seems so weird for them to be eating food :o) **Her silence left me to reflect on the day before. Did that really happen, or was it a dream? There was just something about Bella that told me she was too good to be real.

The fork scraping Alice's plate brought me back to reality. She was now staring at me, waiting for me to finish. I was eating as slowly as I could. I could see her arms twitching and her gaze becoming impatient, so I quickly sped up before she could get too irritated.

"About time!" she said as I finally finished.

I retreated to the lounge room, in hope of getting away from her. The lights of the TV were flickering and explosion sounds were coming out of the sides. There was Emmett sitting there on the couch, staring intently at the screen with a controller in hand.

"Emmett, can I play?" I asked.

"No, I'm doing something..." he trailed off, without even taking his eyes off the TV to reply.

"Pleaseeeeee?" I begged. Surely he must know that when Alice is bored she submitted us to her tortures. She was bored now, and I was her target.

He just grunted, like the ogre he is.

"Will you play baseball with me?" I offered.

"It's raining..." he responded. But it's not like the rain normally stopped him.

Just then, Alice entered the room and I sighed in defeat. Trying to convince Emmett to save me from her evil clutches was a lost cause.

"Time to play dress up!" she squealed as she began to pull me towards her room. I supposed that at least this torture would be better than boredom, so I silently followed her.

In arriving, I saw that she had already put out an outfit on her bed; presumably for me. It was a light blue full length dress. Beside it was a princess wand, tiara, bangle and a pair of plastic shoes.

"You're going to be Cinderella," Alice announced. She couldn't be serious.

She was.

"No way am I wearing a dress!" I refused.

"Yes way, otherwise I'll scream," she threatened with a smirk on her face. She was evil like that sometimes...

But I didn't want her to scream. Her ear-piercing screech was already something I heard too often.

I just did what she told me to, and soon enough I found myself in that gown. It was itchy against my bare skin, but if I dared to take it off or even take it off, Alice would scream. I knew that much from experience.

Just as she was about to put make-up on me – that she'd stolen from our parents' bathroom – I stopped her.

"No make-up, otherwise_ I'll _scream," I said to her confidently. It seemed to have its effect as she stopped. For one moment I thought I saw a frightened look on her face, but then came her real demands.

"You're my slave now. Paint my toenails," she said in a harsh voice, with an edge of excitement behind it. I saw that she was staring up at me with puppy dog eyes, trying to seem sweet and innocent. And it worked. No one could refuse that look. "Pink," she added.

I retrieved her pink nail polish, from where I knew it was. She was wriggling her toes out in front of her, pleased that yet again she had made me do what she wanted. As I opened the miniature bottle and began, the smell burned my nose making it scrunch up. Why did she make me do this? I'm a boy; shouldn't she have friends that would happily do this? No, she decides to torture her brother.

I almost stopped then and there, but then I remembered that I had nothing better to do. The slow and painful process finally finished and she admired her newly pink toenails.

I put the pink bottle back in its space on her bedside table. Yes, she kept it easy to access for when she made me or Emmett paint her nails.

"Now get me some Milo," she demanded.

"The magic word?" I reminded her. I swear Esme taught her better manners than that, or maybe she was just like that to me.

"Puh-lease," she said, giving the one syllable word two syllables.

I had an idea now, so I happily left the room to fetch it for her. But instead of just putting Milo and milk, I added some chilli powder from the shelf in the cupboard. In doing so, I heard a woman's giggle. Esme's.

I quickly returned and gave it to her. She didn't even notice the grin on my face, and just took a big gulp. At the same time, I thought I heard a shutter click.

"Ahhhh! MOMMY!" she screamed.

Esme was at the door in an instant. Something gave me the feeling that she had already been there. Her hand was hiding something behind her back.

"Edward put chilli in my Milo!" Alice whined.

Esme looked towards me, and I shrugged.

"She shouldn't have trusted me to get her a drink," I replied in defence to Alice's accusation.

"And I'm thinking she also shouldn't force you into a dress either. I don't imagine you would have done that of your own accord," Esme began in a disciplinary tone, "but that wasn't very nice of you, Edward, so don't do it again."

"Yes, mom," I answered, obediently.

And with that they both went downstairs to get Alice another drink. I was left there in Alice's room, safe. I figured I may as well get changed out of this ridiculous costume.

In doing so, I thought of something to do. And if I couldn't play, I could at least watch the real thing. I rushed downstairs before I could forget it.

"Alice, let's play doctor. You get hurt and I'll fix you up," I said in the most persuasive voice I could manage. It seemed to discourage Alice's attitude, as planned.

"Now, why don't I take you both to see Daddy at work? It certainly can't hurt to get you out of the house," Esme interrupted. Just what I wanted her to say. Wait, not quite – she said _both_ meaning Alice was coming too...

But I guess I'll take it; Alice really wasn't so frightening once she was away from her dress ups and tea set.

Maybe I would get to see Carlisle stitch someone up. Maybe he would give me a lollipop for no apparent reason. Hmm, sounds like a plan.

When we arrived, Carlisle was at his desk, completing paperwork. Oh well, I can wait.

And so, I took out my crayons and colouring book and started colouring Charmander, waiting for something to happen.

* * *

**Alice has had her fun now ;D wow, she's annoying as a little kid.  
****Don't worry, Bella and Edward will meet again shortly.  
REVIEWWWW. please?**


	4. BPOV: Stitches

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't updated in a fair while. Truthfully, I totally forgot about fanfiction altogether. But then I got a review saying to update soon, so I thought I'd finish the almost-completed chapter I wrote a couple of months ago. So here it is. Enjoy – I probably won't update for a while, if at all.**

Chapter 4

BPOV

I lay there with my stomach facing the ceiling and my head tilted of the end of the bed. My legs were subconsciously kicking in time with the steady beat of the rain against the window panes. My eyes were tracing the cracks in the wall, memorizing their shapes.

My room appeared hardly recognisable from the upside down view I had.

I almost wished I could go back to sleep, but I was too conscious now. There was nothing I could think of doing. Nothing in boring Forks. Before I could try to think of alternative activities to occupy my free time, Charlie entered my room.

"You up for a walk?" he asked hopefully, as he assessed what I was doing. It took only a moment to consider this – even a walk in the rain would be better than staring at the wall almost motionlessly.

"Sure," I answered, eagerly jumping upright and heading for the door. Charlie smiled happily by my reaction, it seemed that I wasn't the only one who had nothing else to do. I slipped my feet into a yellow pair of gum boots and shrunk inside my oversized raincoat.

We made our way through the streets with no specific destination. Past the park I had been at the previous day, making the supposed events seem real. If it had been a fantasy, would my imagination have been able to conjure up a place that really exists, but that I don't remember ever going to? That would be quite peculiar.

At most large puddles, I would stop and jump around in them. I felt my age, a child.

Charlie didn't seem to mind when the water I splashed soaked his socks. In fact, he had actually been whistling a cheery tune and merely chuckled when I wet him. He seemed happier than he had been the last time I visited. Almost like Renee and I coming back into his life had completed him. His attitude gave me hope, made me feel like I could happy even in a dreary town like Forks.

His whistling paused, then he turned to face me.

"So Bells, how are you liking Forks so far?" he asked with a grin forming on the edge of his mouth.

"It's good," I lied. Actually, it wasn't really a lie, or the truth either for a fact. Yesterday had changed my life, that's if the events _had_ really happened. But in truth, it wasn't Forks that I liked so far. It was just the people_ in_ Forks. The right people could make any place worth being in.

Charlie seemed pleased with my answer so I took the opportunity to skip a few metres ahead of him.

The rain had made the path slippery and I slipped with a gasp escaping my small mouth. But I managed to reset my equilibrium before I fell, face first. I help my hands out just in case I did fall again. It wouldn't be unexpected if I were to fall. Not for me anyway.

I slowed to a walk to ensure I didn't take a trip to the ground. The rain was still present, but was now falling only as a light sprinkle.

As I walked forwards, I felt something brush against the side of my head. I turned to see that it was the propeller of a motorboat parked in the driveway I had been walking past.

"BELLA!" Charlie suddenly yelled from behind me. His happiness had been replaced with worry and urgency. He was now rushing towards me franticly.

He took off his sweater and told me to hold it to my head as he picked me up and started running home. I just hoped he didn't fall over.

What was going on? I thought, panic starting to peak.

In response to my silent question, I saw red liquid seeping through the material of the sweater at my head. Blood. But I couldn't even feel any pain?

In moments, Charlie had managed to reach the house. But instead of taking me inside, he led me straight to his cruiser and ran to get his car keys. I could hear his voice echoing a shout through to house to Renee, and then within seconds he was back out the door heading for the car.

I sat in the back seat and put on my seatbelt as he started the car – with the siren on – and pulled out of the driveway. His driving seemed faster than usual, maybe even _over the speed limit_.

I didn't want to see his face in the rear-view mirror. The worry stretched across his features was frightening. So instead, I watched as the green of the trees whooshed by out the window, sweater still clamped to head.

In the confinement of the car, I could smell the revolting rusty scent of my blood. I was starting to get dizzy, though I wasn't sure if it was from the smell or the actual blood loss.

Soon the siren stopped as Charlie parked in the parking lot of the local hospital.

That's when I suddenly felt a sharp piercing pain on the right side of my forehead.

The dizziness disappeared – all I could feel was the pain. I tried to hold in my screams, but to no avail. Charlie had already pulled me out of the car and was moving me towards the hospital entrance. My screams filled the parking lot, echoing off the walls and roof.

I slowly controlled myself and screamed inside of my head instead.

As we reached the counter inside, the person there took a glance at me then picked up a phone and murmured something into it.

I subsequently saw a door nearby open as a handsome young doctor hurried out of it, towards me. He guided Charlie and me into a room.

"I'm Doctor Cullen. You're going to have to take the sweater off of it so I can see," he said in a friendly voice.

Right.

"Well, the blood flow seems to have stopped and a scab has begun to form over the cut."

A small head peeped through the opening in the door, curious green eyes surveying the room. The same green eyes from the day before, and my dream.

Edward.

The eyes widened as they registered me with traces of blood on my clothes and face.

"Daddy!" he rushed as he ran into the room, closing the door behind him.

Edward... Cullen?

I guess it shouldn't have surprised me that he wasn't the only nice one in his family.

"This is my son, Edward. I hope you don't mind him being here," said Dr Cullen.

"No, it's fine," replied Charlie.

"What happened, Bella?" Edward asked me, his eyes further studying my forehead.

"I walked into a parked boat..." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Well, I suppose these two have already met then," Charlie said, his glance moving between us.

"Now, Bella is it? I'm going to ask you to sit as still as you can so I can clean your cut to stop any infection. This might sting a little," informed Dr Cullen.

He raised some sort of cloth and dampened it with green liquid, then pressed it to my head. Before then, I'd actually forgotten about the pain. But this didn't just sting a _little_. It intensified the pain so much that I couldn't help but wince.

Edward frowned as he watched my expression. His hand was twitching. Could he really have been that eager to reach out and help me somehow?

The sting slowly subsided as Edward's dad removed the cloth and gently massaged some yellowy goo to the cut instead. Then he stood up to fetch something from a drawer.

"So, the boat wasn't even moving?" Edward teased.

"Nope," I replied with a blush rising to my cheeks.

"Hmm, well I remember this time Alice was chasing me around the house. And then she ran into the door frame..." he laughed, "That door frame saved Emmett and I from Alice that day."

I didn't know who Emmett was, or what he meant by that. I just stared back at him with confusion. I suppose that's a tale for another time, for Dr Cullen was returning.

This time, with a needle in hand. Seeing it made a cold shiver run down my spine and my limbs twitch.

Edward noticed.

He took that opportunity to seize my hand.

"Bella, I'm going to stitch up the cut now, so you're going to need to lie back on that bench you're sitting on."

I sighed and did what the doctor told me. From this angle I couldn't see Edward's face as well, but I knew he was watching me patiently.

I closed my eyes and braced for the needle to meet my skin. I didn't focus on the pain. I don't think I could have if I tried. All my attention was now averted to the contact I still had with Edward's hand. His hand was slightly warmer than my own, what with me previously being outside in the rain and all.

His thumb traced the knuckle of my forefinger. I could feel how smooth his hand was, and how it just felt _right_ to be in mine. Despite the circumstances, I felt as though I could fall asleep like that. And I almost did.

"It's done, Bella. You can open your eyes now," said Dr. Cullen, snapping me back to reality. I didn't want to open my eyes, didn't want to ruin this absurd moment I was having. But I obeyed nonetheless.

The first thing I registered was the bright light of the room. Then I noticed the doctor in front of me, holding out a lollipop.

"Because you've been so co-operative about this, you deserve a lollipop," he said, placing it in my hand. The hand that Edward wasn't holding.

"Do I get one too?" said Edward, causing our fathers to laugh.

"He's been pretty good too, I suppose," replied Charlie. And so, Edward received a lollipop.

He lifted his hand up to put the lolly in his mouth. As he did this, a bangle slid down his arm. It was pink, and it seemed like an odd thing that Edward would wear.

"How come you're wearing a bangle?" I asked.

A moment of confusion flashed across his face before he looked at his arm and saw it. "Oh... Alice," was his answer.

"What about me?" came her persistent voice as she burst into the room. It was odd that she knew just the right moment to join us...

Once again, Charlie and Dr. Cullen chuckled.

"Typical Alice," Edward murmured as he took his hand out of mine. I couldn't help but be disappointed. At least, disappointed until he took the bangle off his hand and slid it over mine.

Well, now I know for sure that he's real.

**A/N: I put in something from my experience. Amazingly enough, I actually did walk into (well, actually I walked PAST) a boat propeller and had to get stitches. I don't know how that happened, but it seemed something fitting for Bella to do.**


End file.
